super_smash_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. logo
This article gives information on the ''Smash universe logo. For information about the logos of other game universes, see Series symbol. The 'Super Smash Bros.' 'logo, which represents both the series and the universe, is a circle or sphere split by one horizontal line and one thicker vertical line, which intersect at a specific point to the bottom left of the circle's center. This symbol made its first appearance in the introduction clip of the original Super Smash Bros.. It appears in many places elsewhere throughout the game and its successors, and is used in other media associated with the series, such as the Smash Bros. DOJO!! website. It is used as the series symbol of the s. The exact meaning of the logo has never been defined within the games nor officially explained. On items and other objects *Assist Trophies' – The logo appears embossed on the inside base of the item. *'Barrels''' – The logo is printed on the top surface of traditional or "garden" Barrels in Brawl, but not their themed counterparts, and all Barrels in Melee. *'Bumpers' – The logo is part of design in the centre of the item. The logo is black and gold in Super Smash Bros. and Brawl and yellow and orange in Super Smash Bros. 4. *'Coins' – The collectable currency in Melee and Brawl is depicted in the form of gold coins with the Smash Bros logo on both sides. *'Crates and Rolling Crates' – the logo is printed on the side of traditional Crates and Rolling Crates in Brawl and is printed on all Crates in Melee. *'Fighting Wire Frames' – both Melee's male and female Fighting Wire Frames sport a red Smash Bros. logo on their faces. Their head icons also consist of the Smash Bros. logo. *'Smash Balls' – this item takes the form of a floating Smash Bros. logo that cycles through different colours of the rainbow. *' 's Box' – The box under which Snake hides has the logo printed on its side in red, alongside the text "Smash Bros". *'Trophy Stands' – the logo appears on the top surface of the Trophy Stand item. *'Trophies' – the logo on the upper surface of trophy bases. *'Save Points' – The Great Maze of Brawl's Subspace Emissary features a hovering pink or yellow Smash Bros. logo in each of its Save Points. *'Ray Guns' - Inside the barrel, as of SSB4. *'Home Run Bats' - At the base of the grip, as of SSB4. *At the bottom right of the Menu screen in Super Smash Bros. Also appeared in the menu's background along with the other Smash Bros. logos. *In the background of the stages in Training Mode in Super Smash Bros. *The Pause screen in Super Smash Bros. *The floor of the Smash Bros. version of the Boxing Ring. *In the background of parts of the Smash Run stage. *On outfits for the . *On the bases of Super Smash Bros.-series amiibos. In-game interfaces *Characters and bosses belonging to the Smash Bros. universe, such as the Fighting Polygons, Wire Frames and Alloys, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand, display the Smash Bros. logo next to their damage meters, as their character series symbol. *In the original Super Smash Bros., the logo appears on the character select screen in the place of any player slot without a selected character. *In Melee, the room featured in the Collection mode has two window shades near the corner of the rooms; a faint logo can be seen on both of them. In Brawl's Trophy Hoard, a large Smash logo can be seen on the floor underneath the trophies. *The letter "O" in the title artwork for Melee, Brawl, and SSB4 is represented by an image of the logo. Brawl's Subspace Emissary title artwork also features the logo in this fashion. *The loading screen in Brawl displays a spinning or flashing Smash Bros. logo, and the loading screen in SSB4 has a fiery Smash logo with a spinning outline. *On the stage selection screen of Brawl, the logo appears alongside the title of any stage that identifies with the Smash Bros. universe as opposed to other game universes. *In Brawl, various versions of the logo represent various Difficulty settings – "easy", "medium" and "hard" in Event Mode, with the addition of "very hard" and "intense" in and The Subspace Emissary. As well as variations in colour, the icons that represent the easiest difficulties have one or both of the logo's lines removed, while the "hard" difficulty has both lines, and the icons that represent the even more difficult settings have additional, diagonal lines. *The opening movie of Super Smash Bros. 4 starts by showing a black screen which is then broken by 2 slashes (using a slash-esque sound effect), one vertical and the other horizontal in a very similar fashion to the Super Smash Bros. logo. It opens up to reveal fire roaring behind the blackness. At this point the sound of a heartbeat and flames can be heard. The camera then zooms into said fire (at the point where the horizontal and vertical slashes meet) and transitions into the movie. Many official videos released for Smash 4 have this intro, including most of the trailers. On the Smash Bros. DOJO!! In its title artwork, the Smash Bros. DOJO!! incorporates a design of the Super Smash Bros. logo that has its surface appear spherical. The logo also appears at the head of written articles pertaining to the Smash Bros. universe. Gallery Assist_Trophy.jpg | The logo can be seen inside the base of the Assist Trophy item. Cratebarrel.jpg | The logo appears on the side of Brawl's normal Crate, and the top of its normal Barrel. Mario_with_bumper.jpg‎ | The Bumper item showcases the logo in black and gold as part of its design. Coins.png‎ | The in Brawl carry the logo on both sides. Attack_smash_ball.jpg‎ | The Smash Ball item is depicted using a floating, rainbow Smash logo. SSE_pink_save_point.jpg | A Save Point in The Subspace Emissary showing the Smash Bros. Logo. SSBB_Game_Logo.jpg | The logo represents the "O" in Brawl's game title. SsbmBoxart.jpg | On Melee's box art, the logo represents the "O" in the game title, and also appears behind the word "Melee". Battlefield_select.jpg | In Brawl's stage select screen, stages from the Smash Bros. series, like Battlefield, have the Smash Bros. logo shown next to their name. DOJO.jpg | The Smash Bros. DOJO!! incorporates the Smash logo in the word "Bros." and as a stylised design element. Boxing_Ring_Smash_Design.jpg|The Smash Bros. design of the Boxing Ring. SSB4_Trailer_Intro.gif|The cross-slash of the Super Smash Bros. Logo as seen in the opening of every SSB4 Trailer, including the opening cinematic. DLC Costume SSB T-Shirt.jpg|The SSB T-shirt Mii Fighter costume. Master Core artwork (Wii U).png|Unused artwork of Master Core from . MarioTrophyWiiU.png|Mario's trophy in , with the symbol on its base. Battlefield amiibo diorama.png|Several Smash amiibos: like trophies, their base features the Smash logo. File:Cardboardbox 1.jpg|The Super Smash Bros. logo as seen on Snake's cardboard box. File:Trophy Stand - Brawl Trophy.png|The Trophy Stand trophy in Brawl. Trivia *The Super Smash Bros. logo looks similar to the Sports Series logo used for old NES games. *A popular fan-theory exists that the logo represents the sun either rising or setting behind the window of the bedroom seen in the opening movie of Super Smash Bros., which could also provide explanation as to its presence in the background of stages since the intro shows a table in front of said window become the battlefield. Category:Series symbols Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe